


Misapprehension

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, The violence is not EXTREMELY graphic but just in case, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has returned from a month-long mission. He receives quite a different reception from General Hux than he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misapprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acroamatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/gifts).



> [Written for a Tumblr prompt.](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/147924624213/kylux-stop-bonus-points-if-its-hux-being) acroamatica asked: kylux, stop :) (bonus points if it's hux being calmed!) Note: this fic used to be called "How He Envies the Wretch" but that is WAY too pretentious

Hux is normally in his quarters at this hour, sitting at his desk with his datapad and a cup of caf, doing all the paperwork he hasn’t had time for during the day. It is Hux’s favorite time of day, usually; a time to review and itemize and log the day’s accomplishments. Kylo has been asked to wait, stop, even go away during this time. He tends not to listen, of course, and he certainly didn’t intend to tonight, not now that he’s finally back from a month-long mission.

But Hux isn’t there.

There is no mug of caf on the desk. No datapad. No greatcoat laid across the back of the chair or hanging from the hook near the door. Hux’s bed is made—perfectly, hospital corners—and he is not in it. The room feels odd, wrong, and Kylo turns and sweeps out quickly.

He checks the nearest terminal and confirms that Hux has not assigned himself a different shift. He should not be on duty anywhere. Kylo reviews likely places in his mind: the training area, the engine complex, the bridge. He casts his mind to each one, searching for the unique way the Force flows through Hux. He does not find it.

Baffled, Kylo returns to his own quarters. Perhaps Hux has gone off-ship—and not logged it. Unlikely. But then where—

The question is answered as the hatch slides open and there he is, standing stock-still in Kylo’s entryway in full uniform.

“Hux,” Kylo breathes. The mask makes the name sound ominous.

“Ren,” Hux clips. “Do come in.”

“They’re my quarters,” Kylo says, stalking inside and closing the hatch. Hux never comes to Kylo’s quarters. He likes their meetings to take place in his. He likes to feel he has a measure of control. Kylo doesn’t mind giving him that. “I didn’t expect you to come to me,” Kylo says. Is this a gift? A surrender?

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Hux says, and there is no warmth in his voice.

“Nervous?” Kylo asks, reaching up to depressurize his mask.

“Leave it on,” Hux says. “I don’t want to see your face right now.”

Kylo pauses, then hits the releases anyway. The mask drops down with a hiss, and Kylo pulls it and the helmet away.

Hux glares at him. “Fine,” he says. Kylo drops the helmet heavily to the floor and steps forward, reaching for Hux’s waist. Hux retreats, smacking his hands away. “No,” he barks. “Don’t touch me.”

Kylo cocks his head to the side. “Is this some sort of game, General?”

“I’m sure you think it is,” Hux spits. “Everything’s a game to you, isn’t it? A little bit of fun. Making others look foolish.”

Kylo huffs out a sigh. It has been too long and this is not how he intends to spend his first night back. He raises a hand toward Hux’s face. “I’m not in the mood for games,” he says. “Tell me what’s going on or I will pull the answer from you.”

“You pretend not to know?” Hux says, his voice rising to what is practically a screech. “Fine, Ren, read my mind, if you’re so intent on playing innocent.”

Kylo feels his eyes narrowing. He thrusts out with the Force, perhaps more roughly than he could have, working his way into Hux’s mind. It’s simple; Hux has attempted no barrier and his mind is going over and over the thing that has drawn him here, to Kylo’s quarters, during the time he usually reserves for himself.

It’s security footage from Kylo’s shuttle, from the mission. It’s Kylo, in his bunk, legs splayed, frantically jerking his own cock.

Despite the sordid display, Kylo can sense that Hux is not here for sex. “You are…angry?” he asks. He knows it’s true, but he can’t fathom why.

“What is this?” Hux shouts. “What were you doing this for? On a mission! Who were you with before this unfortunate scene occurred?”

“Who was I _with_?” Kylo frowns. “I don’t know their names, Hux. They’re all dead, anyway.”

“Then who were you _thinking about_  when you were— _defiling_ yourself?”

At this, Kylo can’t hold back a snicker. “‘Defiling’ myself,” he says, grinning. “I was thinking about you, of course.”

Hux blinks, his face going blank. “What.”

Kylo lowers his hand, letting the image fade from his mind. “I had just killed two dozen of our enemies, and I was thinking about how pleased you would be.”

“You—this—you—”

“Were you _jealous_?” Kylo asks, raising an eyebrow. “Of a person who doesn’t even exist?”

“How can I believe you?” Hux splutters. “You flatter me, so you can continue to use me…”

“I’ll show you what I was thinking, Hux,” Kylo says, and he raises his hand again. This time he reverses the flow, sends his own memories. Memories of fire, and carnage, and smoke, and the fizz and pop of his lightsaber as he drew it through body after body. The exhilaration, the power, the invulnerability he felt as he sliced through every last Resistance fighter, the ground around him littered with severed arms and legs and heads.

He refocuses on Hux to find that the general’s eyes have gone nearly black.

“Ah,” Hux says after a lengthy pause. “Well. I can see how you might—be excited, after that.”

Kylo steps forward, closing the distance between them, and drops to one knee. He takes Hux’s left hand, carefully pulling off the glove, knowing what he’ll find.

“I’ve waited a month for you, General,” he says, turning Hux’s hand over to reveal the bloody crescent-moon wounds across his palm. “I hope I won’t have to wait any longer.” Then Kylo bows his head to gently lick the blood away.


End file.
